1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inking device for a printing press of the type using an ink groove (or ink fountain) as an ink supply and, more particularly, to a device capable of controlling the width of the ink groove remotely, i.e., remotely bringing an oblique assembly forming the ink groove close to or apart from an ink fountain roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ink groove is a thin groove of a V-shaped section having its one face defined by the circumference of the ink fountain roller and its other face defined by the oblique assembly which includes a blade adapted to be brought close to or apart from the axis of the roller circumference. The ink groove has its two ends defined by triangular side members individually protruding from the oblique assembly. Thus, the ink is reserved in the groove-shaped container which is defined by the paired side members, the oblique assembly and the circumference of the roller so that it is gradually sucked in accordance with the rotations of the roller and fed to a printing plate through ink roller groups.
Moreover, the ink groove having the structure and operation described above is positioned at the starting end of the ink supply system, i.e., not the central portion of a frame supporting the printing press but the uppermost or lowermost end of the frame (as shown in FIG. 3) and usually exists as a heavy component having a length substantially equal to the distance between the two side frames (as shown in FIG. 1). Still moreover, the aforementioned oblique assembly is so attached as to come close to or apart from the circumference of the roller so that the ink groover may be conveniently replaced by another color ink or cleaned.
As to the device for bringing the oblique assembly close to or apart from the roller circumference, both Japanese Utility Model Publications No. 36-6808 and 58-13253 have disclosed manual means using a handle, a lever and an arm/link mechanism, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,972 has disclosed manual means using a worm mechanism.
However, both the aforementioned oblique assembly control means of the prior art are directed to the manual mechanisms assembled directly in the oblique assembly and are disposed in the uppermost or lowermost position of the printing press, as has been described above. As the printing press is large-sized at present, the worker is obliged to take an extended position (as indicated by double-dotted lines in FIG. 3) or a leaning position (although not shown) for operating the aforementioned manual mechanisms so that his working position is liable to be unstable. As has been described hereinbefore, moreover, the oblique assembly is so heavy as to raise a problem in retaining the working safety.